


Alphas Are Easy

by Youkoartemis



Series: Blind Omega!Ryan AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A borderline smutty scene, Alpha!OCs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blind!Ryan, Emotional Manipulation, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega!Ryan, Ryan's a Clever and Manipulative Bastard, Sexual Manipulation, Synesthetic!Ryan, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gets caught by the LSPD. Unfortunately for them, they’re wildly incompetent, and Ryan is well-versed in the art of manipulating Alphas’ emotions to his own ends; he almost feels bad for them. ...Almost.</p><p>(AKA: An A/B/O ‘verse fic where Ryan’s an Omega and ruthlessly manipulates the Alpha who's supposed to interrogate him into doing what he wants.)<br/>(story is now unavailable to anonymous users - see my profile for details)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphas Are Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): This fic contains murder and a borderline smutty moment. Neither of them is too graphic, but I just figured I ought to warn people, just in case.

So [rage-quitter](http://tmblr.co/mUHVaSiSrW6258XtG47Airg) wanted a fic where Ryan’s a shameless flirt, like in [this](http://youkoartemis.tumblr.com/post/120455378111/exinspired-we-all-know-how-much-ryan-loves) post, and I realized “this is basically describing my blind!Omega!GTA!Ryan. I can work with this!”

But I couldn’t narrow down any ideas, so I asked rage-quitter if they had any scene-setting ideas, and they sent me this prompt in response: “Maybe one where he’s in jail awaiting trial/waiting for the rest of the crew to bust him out, and they take him in for an interrogation or something?”

So that’s what I wrote. It ended up...far more blatantly sexual than I’d intended? But I guess that’s blind!Omega!Ryan for ya. =P

[Here’s some pics I’ve drawn of blind!Ryan.](http://youkoartemis.tumblr.com/post/114886663901/weinmanart-so-i-said-id-clean-up-my-blind-ryan)

* * *

The Vagabond sat in his cell, waiting patiently for when the guards would come to take him somewhere. His eyes were closed, not that it really made any difference - he was blind; his world was dark whether his eyes were open or not.

Not that being blind was any sort of detriment to him - he functioned just fine with just his senses of smell, hearing, and taste. In fact, he could smell the blueberry blue of the police guards approaching as he thought (his synesthesia really _did_ make things _so_ much easier for him).

He grinned, baring his shark-like teeth; it had been well worth the money it took to get his teeth sharpened so they all looked like his small Omegan fangs - the sight of his wickedly sharp teeth never failed to make people smell distinctly nervous and uncomfortable.

It was just about show time.

“Haywood, you better behave yourself if you know what’s good for you.” One of the Alphas in the group of guards that approached his cell - Johnson, Ryan thought - told him, voice stern and impressively unwavering. Ryan could smell his fear, though, and he grinned his sharp teeth in the man’s direction.

“Why would I _ever_ misbehave, Officer?” He purred, letting his eyes slide to half-mast, lowering his head so he was “looking” up through his lashes. “Especially for a man like _you.”_ He added, purposely projecting his scent with greater strength, not enough to drive them wild, but enough for them to _definitely_ notice his Omega-ness.

The man shifted uncomfortably, scent revealing a rather delicious mixture of discomfort, fear, and mild arousal - a rather natural response to an Omega as dangerous as the infamous Mad Mercenary. Ryan’s grin widened, exposing more teeth and making the scents of fear increase.

“Shut up! No funny business!” Johnson snapped, trying to project his Alpha scent out in an attempt to overwhelm Ryan’s, and perhaps force the Omega into compliance - as if that trick hadn’t been tried on Ryan like a million times before.

Ryan resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he obligingly held out his hands as the door was unlocked, allowing Johnson to cuff him, still grinning unrepentantly. The man purposely attached them too tightly, but Ryan just kept grinned.

“Ooh, _kinky~_. You dragging me off to have your wicked way with me?” He asked, tone playfully seductive as he turned to "look" more-or-less in the direction of the Alpha’s scent. He lightly fluttered his lashes, and pretended to swoon slightly, leaning more heavily against the man’s side, and putting out scent signals that made it seem like he was getting drunk off the Alpha’s scent.

Ryan could _feel_ the man shift uncomfortably, and pressed against the man’s side like he was, he could also clearly smell the moment the man got even more hot and bothered due to Ryan’s sweet, cloying Omega scent; playing with Alphas was _so_ easy - why did the station keep sending them to deal with him? Surely, even as incompetent as the LSPD was, they would have figured out that it wouldn’t work by now?

Well, Ryan wasn’t gonna complain - toying with the officers’ minds and emotions was fun as hell. (And it wasn’t like Alphas didn’t try to pull the exact same shit on Omegas, with no fear of reprisal...)

Johnson roughly shoved Ryan in front of him, trying to hide his aroused state and making the Omega cackle.

Ryan would bet that the man was blushing, and he could almost _taste_ the candy apple red of the man’s blood rushing to his cheeks. He licked his lips, and smiled like a cat that just got the cream.

“Oh, you like to play rough, huh? Well, I can get into that.” Ryan remarked, causing the officer to curse at him and tell him to move faster, shoving him with the butt of his police baton.

 _“Pushy,_ pushy~. I _like_ a man with authority.” The blind Omega flirted, laughing as the officer got more and more flustered; the smell of the man’s embarrassment, anger, and arousal were amusing to him.

Eventually Ryan was shoved into an interrogation room, all sugar-white and denim grey walls, with a tiny dark chocolate brown table bolted to the floor and a few rickety chairs of a disgusting puke green color. Or at least that’s how the room smelled to Ryan; he could be a bit off - blind, and all that.

He was pushed roughly into one of the chairs and his cuffs were attached to the table by another chain. He smiled coyly at the officer who sat down opposite him; another Alpha. How cute.

The man read him his rights, and they began.

“James Ryan Haywood. Age 34. Omega.” He listed, stating the facts in a very no-nonsense manner - he smelled like toffees and the same dark blueberry blue of the standard LSPD police uniform. It was rather pleasantly sweet, and probably intended to lull others into a state of compliance, much like the man’s soft, mild, and almost soothing voice.

The Omega sank down as far as he could in his seat, spreading his legs wide and pumping out his own sweet and cloying freshly-baked bread scent, making sure to project a great deal of _lust_ into it. He could smell the spike of arousal in the Alpha's scent in response to his own, as well as disapproval and discomfort; excellent. A slow, lazy smirk slid across Ryan’s face as he “got comfortable.”

“Mr. Haywood, you are here due to having been caught in the midst of gang-related activity. Specifically in collaboration with the Fake AH Crew.” The man - Mr. Toffee Berry, Ryan dubbed him mentally - began, tone even and controlled.

Ryan tilted his head to one side, grinning.

“Oh, is _that_ what I’ve been brought in for?” He asked, adopting a politely curious tone of voice, “I thought it was for public indecency and lewd behavior.”

He could almost _feel_ the Alpha frowning at him, scent reflecting his disapproval; was this some attempt to _guilt_ him into compliance? How quaint.

“Mr. Haywood, I would appreciate it if you would at least _try_ to be serious about this.” Mr. Toffee Berry remarked, voice still rather bland, though his disapproval was evident.

Ryan smiled back unrepentantly as he squirmed further back into his seat, spreading his legs further apart, scent strengthening slightly and making the Alpha squirm slightly (or so Ryan judged from the faint sound of fabric rustling).

“Oh, but I _am_ serious! Especially about that orchid on that female Beta’s desk - the one who smells like cinnamon candies? That orchid is in _terrible_ condition, and she should be _ashamed_ of herself.” He tutted, clicking his tongue and shaking his head in dismay.

“Mr. Haywood-” Mr. Toffee Berry started, voice stern.

“-You wouldn’t let a travesty like that slide, _would_ you, Officer?” Ryan interrupted, "looking" up at the man with wide, imploring eyes, “It’s clearly a case of endangerment of another life, and you’re supposed to _prevent_ things like that, right?” He asked, pouting in a way he _knew_ made him look appealingly innocent.

“Mr.-” Mr. Toffee Berry started again, voice rising slightly.

Ryan leaned forward slightly, projecting his scent even more strongly as he sat up slightly straighter in his seat.

“-I’m just. So concerned about that poor orchid. Someone should really do something about that, because she’s clearly over-watering it. If she keeps doing that, its roots are gonna rot away, and the poor plant will die a slow, painful death. To say nothing of the fact she’s giving it far too much light...” The Omega continued, voice reflecting his concern (which was actually quite genuine).

“Mr. Haywood, would you _please_ focus!” Mr. Toffee Berry exclaimed, finally raising his voice and slamming his hands on the table.

Ryan pouted up at the man through his lashes.

“But I _am_ focused!” He protested, almost whining, before a slow, sensual smile spread across his face, his tone dropping in pitch until he was _purring,_ like silk over steel, “Unless...you would rather I focus on _you._ “ He bumped up his pheromones another level, and he could hear the sound of shifting fabric as the Alpha squirmed slightly. He had a feeling that the man was trying to resist the urge to adjust himself in his police slacks.

He could smell the man’s toffee scent sweetening and growing spicier with arousal, and also noted that the man’s hands were twitching (Ryan could hear the skin rubbing lightly against the table's surface with each small movement); he was _definitely_ trying to resist the urge to adjust himself in his police slacks.

“Do you think I’m pretty, Officer?” Ryan asked almost shyly, turning his face slightly away from the man, as though suddenly bashful. He lightly bit his lower lip, lids lowering so he was “looking” at the man through his lashes.

He turned back to face the man, leaning further forward, and pumping out his Omegan mating scent even harder, filling the room with the cloying smell of his lust. “Do you...want to touch me?" He asked, voice a deep, throaty purr, the smile quirking his lips small and coy.

“Do you want to _play_ with me?” He asked, almost moaning the words as he rolled his hips, purposely working himself up so that his scent was stronger and more distracting. He could feel his cheeks heating up with a lusty blush as slick began to slowly trickle out of his hole in preparation for mating. He knew the Alpha would be able to smell it, and that it would make him even _harder_ for the man to resist (as well as just plain making the man “harder”).

“M-Mr. Haywood...! Th- this is _hardly_ proper behavior! P-please control yourself!” The officer stuttered, the smell of his arousal rising sharply as Ryan softly whined, panted, and moaned. The Omega was practically _writhing_ in his seat, working himself up even more, causing the mingled scents of his arousal and his slick to fill the room even further.

“But Officer - _Alpha_ \- I _need_ you. _Please...!”_ Ryan moaned, playing up his lust to even greater heights.

The Alpha couldn’t stop the growl that rumbled out of his mouth, his Alpha instincts starting to take over at the sight, sound, and _smell_ of an Omega “begging” for him. Especially one as dangerous as Haywood. Some distant part of the Alpha’s mind was screaming that this was a _very bad idea,_ but how could it _possibly_ be a bad idea? There was a virile, eager Omega practically _begging_ for his knot right in front of him!

Ryan knew he’d won the moment he heard that purely bestial growl; there weren’t many Alphas who could resist an Omega who smelled and sounded so _desperate_ and _needy -_ it was _so_ easy to toy with them; they were little more than mindless slaves to their own lust when an Omega got their dicks up. _So_ easy to manipulate into doing whatever Ryan wanted - most of the time they wouldn’t even _try_ to fight, so long as he kept acting like a sweet, eager little Omega and not the dominant, murderous one that he was in reality. (About the only Alpha who _didn’t_ become putty in Ryan’s hands was Geoff, and the Omega would _never_ admit how much that impressed him.)

 _“Please,_ Alpha.” Ryan begged softly, drawing the man closer, and letting his head fall back, exposing his throat in a display of “submission,” panting softly. He let out a whimper and a couple soft chitters as the Alpha sniffed at his throat. The Alpha groaned, growing even more drunk off of Ryan’s scent as he nipped, licked, and nosed at the scent glands on the Omega’s neck. Ryan could _feel_ how hard the Alpha was against his thigh as the man ground his erection against his leg.

“Please Alpha, let me touch you? I want to touch you.” Ryan whimpered pleadingly, acting the part of the sweet, submissive Omega as he tugged lightly on the cuffs, making the chains rattle.

The Alpha nodded dumbly and fumbled through his pockets before pulling out the keys and unlocking Ryan’s cuffs.

Ryan grinned wickedly, exposing sharp teeth. Sucker.

He slid up against the Alpha, slowly running his hands up the man’s sides and shoulders before lightly wrapping them around the man’s throat. A quick twist, and with a snap, crackle, _pop!_ The man’s neck snapped, killing him instantly.

“Thank you, _Alpha.”_ Ryan purred to the man’s corpse, tone as cruel and mocking as his grin. He almost lovingly ran his hands across the dead Alpha’s body to locate any potentially useful items. He grabbed the man’s gun as well as his keys. He checked to see if the gun was loaded - it was, excellent.

He was about to head to the door when he felt the building shake, the muffled sound of an explosion reaching Ryan’s ears. He chuckled softly to himself and decided to sit back down and wait - his Crew was here for him, and so he might as well make things easy for them and stay where he was.

The door opened, slamming against the wall as Michael and Geoff burst in, guns drawn and pointed around the room. The guns dropped as they registered the sight of Ryan, free and reclining casually in one chair, the body of a male officer on the floor nearby, head twisted at an unnatural angle.

Michael scoffed.

“You didn’t even _need_ us to come rescue you!” He exclaimed, tone playfully accusatory.

“Nah, not really; I just like to let you all feel useful.” Ryan replied, grinning impishly as he stood and stretched.

Geoff sniffed once, and arched an eyebrow, not that Ryan could see it.

“You have fun in here?” He asked dryly, noting the nearly overpowering scent of the Omega’s arousal, combined with the arousal of the now-dead Alpha.

“ _Mmm,_ _**so**_ much fun.“ Ryan agreed, finishing his stretching before sauntering over to his packmates. The three left the building, shooting down anyone that got in their way. Ryan made a quick detour to rescue the orchid that he’d noticed earlier - no sense letting a perfectly good plant die under the careless ministrations of an incompetent, after all!

The other two men rolled their eyes and groused good-naturedly about Ryan’s plant obsession, playfully threatening to hold an intervention about it if it got any worse. Ryan just laughed in return, knowing that it would never come to that; if it came down to it, he’d pick his Pack over his "children” (even if doing so would break his heart).

Pack comes first, after all.


End file.
